


Battle of the Sex...ting?

by summerduchess



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Fic sorta, F/M, Texting, idk what this is, kinda OOC, not in a relationship, talking phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerduchess/pseuds/summerduchess
Summary: Jude and Cardan get into a virtual tête à tête, a grapple for dominance, a power play within the safe and vanilla confines of their smartphones.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Battle of the Sex...ting?

**Author's Note:**

> Does your brain ever imagine a scenario and won't let go of it? That's what happened here. 
> 
> Underlined & Italics = Cardan's messages  
> Italics Only = Jude's messages

She blinked in disbelief looking at the message from him.

_peg me_

Of all the random things Cardan texts Jude, this takes the crown. How did a conversation about fencing turn into this? Jude’s fingers hovered over her phone’s keyboard. He no doubt intended to fluster her, but she wouldn’t let him. She wrote back using more formal grammar.

_Is that a demand?_

The three dots appeared and disappeared. She imagined him laying in bed, like her, smirking slightly.

_yeah i thought that was obvious_

Her eyes narrowed at his flippancy. 

_Well that’s too bad because I don’t take demands._

Then:

_But you can be a good boy and beg for it._

He didn’t respond for a minute and that sent a thrill through her. Jude could see her smile reflected on her phone screen. She may not be as quick witted in person, but he was no match for her over-

_i dont beg _

Her brows furrowed. She thought for a minute, running through all the smut Taryn recommended and which Jude refused to admit she read.

_You won’t? Not even if I dragged my fingers through your hair… down your neck?_

It was kind of weak, but she was building to something and hoped he'd recognize that. 

_nope_

_Feel my nails on your chest as I slide my hands to your hips._

Jude felt warm beneath her shirt and could feel her blood pulsing at her neck and- 

_you’re gonna have to try harder than that babe _

Her shoulders fell a little. She was starting to feel hot and bothered and he wasn’t even breaking a sweat? No. That’s what he wanted her to believe. She stretched her legs out, opened up the notes app, and drafted her pièce de résistance. 

_You’ll feel my breathe on your stomach_

_as I move lower_

_and lower_

_my hair brushes your hands_

_my lips soft against your thighs_

_and my tongue hot on your-_

Jude dug her feet under the covers and suppressed a noise coming from the back of her throat. She couldn’t believe she’d actually typed that out. Rubbing her neck, she waited for his response. The three dots came into view and then disappeared. Into view then gone again. She bit her lip.

_why’d you stop _

Triumph. She sat up, thumbs flying over her screen.

_Because Cardan. You’re going to beg for it if you want anymore._

He was hooked. All she had to was reel him in.

_fine. _

_will you tell me what you would do next _

Her retort was instant.

_You’re gonna have to try harder than that babe._

She settled back into her pillows, imagining his nose scrunching up as it always did when she used his words against him.

_please_

_tell me what you would do next please _

Jude clucked her tongue. She wanted to make him squirm and blush and lose his nerve the way she always did when he provoked her. What could she do to make him choke, figuratively of course. Maybe literally. Then it came to her. 

_Please what?_

_please… ma’am? _

Her response was ready.

_Please Mommy._

There was silence for exactly three seconds before Cardan lost it. 

_what th efuck _

_judee _

_what are you _

_why would you _

Jude cackled and slapped her pillow. Who knew he could be so easily baited?

_“Cardan! Watch your language!_

_jude_

_Does Mommy need to teach you some manners?_

_no i- _

_Will you be a good boy or do you need to be punished?”_

_JDUE STAHP _

He shouldn’t have revealed himself so easily. She rolled onto her stomach, absolutely giddy at her new found power. 

_i may have mommy issues, but that doesn’t mean i’m into… THAT _

_Hmm sure okay. Keep telling yourself that sweet boy. Or would you prefer to call me Daddy?_

_fuck off _

_srsly_

_fuck. off. _

And then:

_do you wanna get food? _

She rolled her eyes but her heart thumped a little faster.

_Sure. See you in 15._

As she swung her legs out of bed, Jude scrolled up to reread the whole exchange. It wasn’t in her nature to wield pretty words like Cardan, but that’s exactly why she could do so much worse. Jude-1 Cardan-0.


End file.
